


I Go After What I Want

by thekatthatbarks



Series: Kakasaku Week 2016 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 6, F/M, KakaSaku Week, KakaSaku Week 2016, Morning After, Prompt: Walk of Shame/Stride of Pride, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: The morning after Sakura has a one night stand with a silver haired stranger she met at a bar.Written for Kakasaku Week 2016 Day 6: Prompt: Walk of Shame/Stride of Pride





	

Sakura grinned widely as her bare feet walked down the sidewalk with her red heels dangling from her hand. Her pink hair was a mess and her makeup smudged. She was wearing a tight red mini dress that was incredibly inappropriate for seven in the morning. Men eyed her as she walked by and women glared daggers at her. But she didn’t care about any of it. All she could think about as her smile threatened to split her face in half was a charming smile and a wild shock of silver hair. _Hatake Kakashi_.

Her friends had taken her out the night before because she had been accepted into medical school. She had noticed him as soon as he walked into the small club. His cocky grin was mesmerizing along with the small mole near his mouth. His hair had been a beautiful silver, but Sakura was sure he couldn’t have been more than thirty-five. He had a scar bisecting his left eye, but it didn’t take away from anything about him. It just made him all the more mysterious and alluring.

Then two hours later, a bad pick up line on her part, and very many drinks later, she was stumbling through his apartment door. She was sure she had ruined his dress shirt when she ripped it open, sending buttons flying to the floor. He hadn’t seemed to care, though, more preoccupied with pressing Sakura against the wall and kissing down her neck to her breast. As Sakura strolled down the street, she realized that he had been just as careful with her clothing. Her zipper on the back of her dress was broken and barely holding up. She could practically still feel the warmth his fingers left on her body, leaving bruises on her thighs and hips. But she didn’t regret a thing, they were welcome reminders. 

The night had been so passionate, full of lust and desire, carelessness and haste. But in a strange twist, Sakura had also felt affection and adoration. He may have fucked her, but he had also made love to her at the same time. It had been unlike anything she had ever experienced, ever felt. They had fallen asleep, limbs entwined and blankets strewn across them. He hadn’t pulled away from her afterwards, but held on to her tightly all throughout the night. And in his arms is where had awaken this morning.

She had wanted to stay, chance an awkward breakfast between two practical strangers. But Sakura had to be at the hospital in an hour and would barely make it as it was already, So, in a second of confidence, Sakura had written him a note and placed it under a glass of water and two aspirin she had found his bathroom cabinet on his bedside table. She didn’t know if he’d call her and she wouldn’t even be mad if he didn’t. Sakura didn’t like one night stands, but last night had been different. And the disappointment she might feel later that it won’t be a reoccurring thing if he never called, would still be worth it. 

Sakura turned the corner, now just a block from her apartment, when her phone rang. She dug it out from her purse and answered on the third ring with hopeful anxiety, “Hello?”

A deep voice chuckled on the other line, “Hello? You know when we went to bed last night I had been hoping for a ‘Good morning, Kakashi’ when I woke up.”

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek, “I’m sorry, I had work.”

“I know, I read your note. It was just disappointing to not see that red dress on my floor. It really did look as good on my floor as you said it would,” His smooth voice brought her back to last night and she could practically imagine him next to her.

She slapped her hand against her forehead, “Oh, god, did I really say that?”

Kakashi laughed, “You did. You know I’ve never been picked up by a woman before with such a lame pick up line.”

Sakura rolled her eyes, “Well, I feel like that says more about you than it does about me. It worked, didn’t it?”

“Mhm. And now you want to take me out for dinner?” Kakashi asked her and she could hear the rustling of paper from the other side. She could see him looking at her note in her mind, his long fingers going over the indentions from the pen.

“I do,” Sakura told him, feeling a little nervous.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been pursued by a woman like this. Picked me up at a bar and now an actual date at a restaurant. I must say I feel very special,” Kakashi told her and she could hear the smile in his voice, still thick from sleep.

“What can I say?” Sakura shrugged, “I go after what I want.”

“I can see that,” Kakashi replied and was silent for a moment. Before Sakura could prepare herself for the rejection, he asked, “And you want me?”

Sakura let out a relieved laugh, “Yes, I do, Kakashi.”

“Then, how about Saturday?” 

Sakura fought down a squeal and nodded her head, “Saturday sounds great.”

“I’ll call you later, then, Sakura,” Kakashi promised and Sakura told him goodbye.

When she hung up the phone, she fists pumped the air with her heels still gripped in her hand. People were giving her strange looks, but she ignored them as she kept walking. Whoever called this the walk of shame must’ve had the wrong partner, because it felt more like a stride of pride.


End file.
